This Is Heaven, What I Truly Want
by fl0urished
Summary: After so many one on one coffee dates, you'd think they'd start to branch out more, when really, the only reason they take coffee the same is because Brennan orders for Angela and does all the mixing for her. It's a task she enjoys. COMPLETE. Decided not to make it a multi-chapter.


Coffee is sipped at a near scalding temperature, but that's the way they like it. Natural sugar, no cream, stirred five times until the sugar is only partially diffused into the water. After so many one on one coffee dates, you'd think they'd start to branch out more, when really, the only reason they take coffee the same is because Brennan orders for Angela and does all the mixing for her. It's a task she enjoys.

A white and olive green mug is being nursed in Angela's hand, two fingers through the handle, and the rest of her hand grasping hold to the cup. Her elbows rest on the table against the window, legs crossed beneath the table. A strand of hair falls from behind her ear.

"You should probably invest in a Bobby pin, they are quite cheap." Brennan takes a sip of coffee. "I could buy you some if you'd prefer not to spend your money."

Angela looks up from the table to see Brennan looking toward her, awaiting a response to her proposition.

"Sweetie, you are aware that Bobby pins are like five cents right? Also you should know me by now. I have bags of them at my house, they just always tend to get lost after I use them once."

Brennan chuckles. "I could always assist you with my organization skills. You, more than others, are knowledgeable about how things have to be in a certain order for me to continue everyday things or work."

"I'll keep that in mind for when I can't find something important."

A moment passes, the sounds of The Royal Diner fill the void. An occasional ring of a bell, footsteps, food cooking on the grill. Angela takes a breath in and sets down her empty mug, her chin resting on her hand. She clears her throat to try and catch Brennan's attention. It works.

"We've been going on these coffee dates every day for four months now, Brennan."

"If by dates you mean times I want to speak to you without interruption during our break from work, then yes, that is a positive observation."

Angela's hands come to rest in her lap, her eyes averted to Brennan's piercing blue-green ones. "I want to be more than just this. I want to see you more."

A small smirk arises from Brennan. "I'd enjoy that. We can work together in my office more if you would like."

Angela shakes her head twice, smiling. "I'd like that, but that's not exactly what I meant. I should know to be clearer with you." She draws in a breath. "I want to be more than just best friends."

Brennan's face becomes still, the metaphoric gears starting to turn.

"Well if you are proposing we start seeing each other romantically, that offer I can most certainly accept."

Angela's face lights up and get teeth flash bright accompanied by a large smile.

"You mean it Brenn? Are you sure about this? I know you're not one to approach with the subject of romance, let alone participate in any romantic things outside of good sex."

"Well, objectively, other than the fact that we can't reproduce, you are a very good friend, and you make me happy and a handful or irrational emotions I find myself stuck on defining. I've consulted Sweets about this, he told me it was a strong mental attraction. Psychology is such a soft science, but I find myself thinking about it more often than not."

Angela knows Brennan means well in her words. She's using eye contact and speaking clearly, but she's not 100% convinced.

Taking a hand from her lap, she hesitates to bring her hand to Brennan's, resting it on top, thumb hooking beneath. This is her signal to go of Brennan responds.

Brennan feels a ball in her throat and she can't swallow. Her eyes glued to Angela's hand on hers. A moment passes and she lets out a breath, deciding she's ready. She picks her hand up and begins to hold Angela's hand.

"I'm not sure of how a true monogamous emotional relationship works, Angela, but you have helped me understand so many concepts that are abstract, so this should not be as hard as I perceive it to be."

"So does that mean you're ready, Temperance?"

"As long as you are, yes, I believe I am."


End file.
